


Sebby's Home

by HeroRusher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Dom/Little Girl, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroRusher/pseuds/HeroRusher
Summary: This is something I wrote back in October around my birthday because I had a shitty birthday. Being upset with my friends did happen since they brought their boyfriends. Seb, unfortunately, not part of the real story.This story also involves DD/LG since I wanted attention.





	Sebby's Home

Today was not one of my favorite birthdays. I was stuck at work two hours past closing, and the majority of my family was off at a cousin's wedding that I didn't even want to go to. I figured it'd be as boring as her brother's. On top of that, though, Sebastian is off filming and won't be expected back in the country, let alone back home, for another two days. So I'm putting a lot of hope into tonight. My two best friends, Tasha and Laura, are taking me out for drinks and dancing. Promising me hot guys - since they don't know bout Seb - and free booze.

I had it all planned out; down to a science. Get home by nine, shower, get dressed, and be ready by ten. A shiny, new satin dress is waiting for me; hung with care in mine and Sebastian's walk in closet.

My shift, surely the longest ever endured by anyone, finally ended, and I was out the door. I race home; shedding my work clothes as soon as I get through my apartment door. My clothes are thrown haphazardly throughout the apartment as I hop in the shower. The hot water feels wonderful on my muscles after being on my feet all day long. I lose myself in thought as the water cascades down my body, and my thoughts drift to Sebastian - my tati (daddy). 

We've been dating for almost a year now, and only a few of his co-stars know. As much as I love my best friends, I can't bring myself to tell them. His filming, though, has taken him away from me for about five of those months, on and off. When he's gone, I pretend to be strong, but deep inside, I ache for him. It's hard to leave a little alone for such a long time; even if we are dominant in our day-to-day lives. I miss his voice, his laugh, his touch. I especially miss the way he winks at me when he calls me “cel mic” and “prinţesă;” his little one and princess.

My fingers slide down my wet body as I dream of Sebastian’s strong thighs supporting me when I ride him. Wait. I can be doing this now, I have to meet my best girls! I think to myself.

The ritual that is my hair is finally done, and I put on makeup faster than i ever thought I could. As I put in some light jewellery, I admire the dress I picked for tonight's occasion. A shimmering, green, satin dress hangs before me. The one Seb got me to wear for my birthday. The skirt ended just above my knees, and a slit up one leg made me feel daring and adventurous. A tasteful flared peplum rounded the waist for that extra bit of class. I think of what Seb told me before he left, “I can't wait to see you in it when I get home, my darling girl, you should wear it on your birthday and think of me.” Knowing that he cared so much makes me melt inside. I easily pull the zipper up, and then slip into the strappy, black heels I have picked out for the night. My reddest lipstick finishes the look, and I'm out the door right on time to meet Tasha and Laura.

My cab pulls up to the club that Laura had told me to meet them. All manner of partiers - scene kids and club skanks - were lined up down the street, and I quickly picked out Laura and Tasha near the front of the line… With their boyfriends. Well, shit. I just became the fifth wheel to my own birthday night, I frown internally.

 

Since my own man, my special guy… My tati, couldn't be here, I still had had hope for a fun night. My girlfriends and I would live it up together and let loose. But no, now that was ruined and I just have to get through this being the odd one out.

Drinks don’t help. Dancing next to my friends and their boyfriends don’t help. And some asshole trying to grind on me like a damn dog definitely doesn't help, but a firm grip and twist of the wrist solved that particular issue. My martial arts training coming in handy.

Finally, I decided to call it a night. I said my goodbyes to Tasha, and try to with Laura, but she's so drunk she's in the “only making out with my boyfriend matters right now,” mood. So I gather my purse and jacket then slip away. A melancholy cab ride home in unseasonably heavy rain puts the final nail in the coffin that is my birthday.

 

After unlocking my apartment door, I toss my purse on the entryway table, and my jacket in front of it. Not caring where things land. I don't even remove my heels; I just want the Moscato that's in the fridge. Straight from the bottle. Collapsing on our couch, I pull my closest stuffy into my arms, and nuzzle my face into Baymax. As my body forms to the couch, I let out a long sigh.

 

“Why is my perfect prinţesă so sad?” I hear a voice sound before me; one I wasn't expecting to hear for two more days.

I quickly look up from my glass of wine, and see Sebastian leaning against the door frame to our apartment with his suit jacket draped over one shoulder. His other hand tucked into a pant pocket. “SEB!” I yell, and, surprisingly, with enough agility, I leap off the couch while in a tight dress and heels. I throw myself into his chest, and wrap my arms around his neck; nearly knocking him over. “I missed you so much, tati,” I say into his neck.

I pull back, look into his blue eyes for a few seconds, then kiss him with all the passion I can muster. My yearning for him comes rushing through. The taste of him making my head spin, but I'm still able to pull him into our apartment.

Our lips separate just enough for him to chuckle, whistle, and then say, “I am so thrilled to see how my present looks on you, cel mic.” He kisses me again, and I swoon.

We manage to make it to the couch without pulling apart. Sitting down with a thump, Sebastian chuckles into the kiss. “Go on, sweat heart, show me all of it.” As I stand up, Seb spreads his leg, and I can see his growing erection. I giggle and place my arms out then give a little twirl to show off his amazing present. That laugh of his once again escapes his lips.

Seb reaches out to grasp my waist, rubbing his hands on the smooth satin encasing my body. “I missed you so much, doll,” he rests his chin on my stomach and looks up at me. “I made them let me come home early. Happy birthday, my little girl.” Seb's strong hands pull me into his lap and our lips meet once again. His tongue darts into my mouth, and his hands explore my waist and ass; squeezing every so often. I moan as Seb moves his face and buries it into my neck; the kisses causing shivers to go up my spine.

As his lips move lower to my collar bone, I push back from him pouting. “What's wrong, my little girl?” I look away from Seb. “Prințesă, spune-i tatălui ce sa întâmplat (Princess, tell daddy what's wrong),” his voice becomes demanding, but is still soft. He knows that I know exactly what he’s saying, and he knows that him speaking in Romanian is my weakness.

I sigh dramatically. “I didn’t have a good birthday,” I respond as I begin to fiddle with his button down.

“What happened, my love?”

“It was just a bad day. Work was okay, and everything went smoothly, but I felt like I was being ignored. I know they all like me there already, but sometimes I really want attention. Then,” I continue, trying not to cry, “When I got to the club, my best friends were there with the boyfriends, and they never asked me if that was okay, or told me that they were tagging along. So I had to be a fifth wheel to my own birthday night.” I sniffle. “And then some jerk tried to dance with me at the club, but I took care of it.”

Seb looks furious at the idea of some other man touching me. “You are mine, and mine alone, did you tell him that?”

I nod my head like a child in trouble, “Uh-uh. Just like you taught me. But I also had to… Um… Use my training to finally get him to leave me alone…”

Seb looks at me with sad eyes and a frown on his lips. “Oh, little girl, I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there for you.”

“It’s okay. No one knows I’m dating you.” I shrug my shoulders, “Besides, we probably wouldn’t get to be with each other in public anyways. All the girls there would be trying to take pictures with you.” I want to cry.

“(Y/N),” he takes my chin between his thumb and forefinger, “Look at me.” I raise my eyes to meet his. “If I were with you, I wouldn’t have let anyone take me away from you. You always have my full attention. Especially when I’m home, and we’re together. You know that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” I answer.

“Yes what?” Seb responds.

“Yes, tati.”

“Good girl,” he smiles playfully. “Now, why don’t you, me, and Baymax here watch a nice, calm movie, yea?” I nod my head excitedly. “Alright. You pick the movie, and I’ll go draw a bath for us to share together. Can’t have some other man’s sweat and grossness all over you, now can we?”

“No, tati,” I shake my head playfully like a little girl. “Only you.”

Sebastian smiles widely then stands up with me still in his embrace to carry me to our bedroom. Where I can pick out a movie to snuggle to, and he can get our bath ready.

Half an hour later, the two of us are snuggled under the covers of our king sized bed with me huddled into Sebastian’s side, and Baymax pulled close to my chest. “Oh, I got something for you,” Seb says then almost jumps out of the bed. My eyes follow him as he leaves the room, and stare at the doorway until he’s back. Both of his hands are behind his back. “Okay, close your eyes, and put out your hands.” I do as he says.

Once the item is placed in my hands, I’m allowed to open my eyes. Sitting in my palms is a gray pacifier with a red star in the middle. Just like Bucky’s Winter Soldier symbol. I push myself up on my knees to meet Seb at the edge of the bed. “You…. This is for me?”

Seb blushes and rubs the back of his neck with his right hand while he places the other on my cheek. “I know how embarrassed you were to get one, so I bought it while I was out of the country…”

I stammer, “You… You bought this in public?”

“I did, yes. I knew how much you wanted one even though you never really said, but… Do you like it?” he’s nervous. My tati is nervous!

“I love it, tati!” I throw myself into his arms for the second time tonight. Seb smiles at me then places a soft kiss on my lips. “Come on, tati, Baymax is waiting for us,” I giggle.

“Okay, cel mic, let’s watch our movie? What did you choose?” I pop the pacifier in my mouth and smile shyly looking at Baymax. “I should have known. Everyone loves the big, puffy marshmallow.” I giggle again, and Seb pulls me into his side so my legs are draped over his legs, and my arms are around his torso. “Te iubesc, Prinţesă (I love you, Princess).” Sebastian softly kisses the top of my head.

“Te iubesc și pe tine, tati (I love you, too, daddy),” I mumble behind the pacifier as I fall asleep.


End file.
